diabolik_loversrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shu Sakamaki
Shu Sakamaki (逆巻　シュウ Sakamaki Shuu) is the first and eldest son of the Sakamaki household. He is also the current master of the mansion. Shu and his younger brother, Reiji, are the sons of Beatrix, second wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Shu is a very handsome and very attractive young man. He has slightly curled, blonde hair as well as light ocean blue eyes which he inherited from his mother. He has black studs on both of his ears. He is always seen with his MP3 player attached to a wire that which is wrapped around his neck, with the earphones always in his ears. In Haunted Dark Bridal, he usually wears a light blue sweater over a dark blue shirt with dark pants. In MORE,BLOOD, he wears a blue dress shirt with a white shirt underneath and brown pants. His school uniform consists of the black school jacket draped over his shoulders and a beige sweater with a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt. He wears it with the black uniform pants and brown dress shoes. Personality Shu is usually seen sleeping in the living room or the school's music room. He skips classes often and has been held back several times as a senior in high school. According to other students of the school, Shu is the owner of the music room. Apathetic and lazy, Shu loves nothing but music. It is noted that he is always listening to music, even when taking a bath. Shu loves classical music, ranging from piano to violin. He has a lack of motivation and is lazy enough to do almost nothing, seen when Yui needs to persuade him to stay awake and do something for himself. He's somewhat bored with life due to all that happened in his past. Despite Shu being the eldest son, he doesn't take any responsibility to look after his five brothers and the house and mostly complains about how he has to "deal with their problems." He mostly pushes this job to Reiji. Shu is also somewhat of a pervert and usually teases Yui about wearing unattractive panties and bras. History Shu is the eldest son of the Sakamaki house, leading his mother Beatrix to focus her attention on him in order to raise him into an heir and compete with Cordelia. Shu himself felt suffocated by the attention and restrictions and responsibilities placed upon him, which led him to run away from home. He then met Edgar, a human boy from a remote village near the mansion Shu lived in. Edgar got along well with Shu and they became best friends. Because Shu made a habit of running off to play with Edgar, Reiji destroyed Edgar's village in a fire in a misguided attempt to help his mother. Wanting to save his parents despite Shu's protest, Edgar went into the fire and died. Because of Edgar's death, Shu blamed himself and developed severe trauma from the incident. With Reiji's own mocking jabs that Shu was useless and couldn't do anything for himself, Shu withdrew into himself and lost interest in doing anything except when provoked by Reiji. As a punishment for failing his exam and needing to repeat a school year, Shu's father had sent him to train in the snowy mountains of the North Pole. Shu said that he had to be careful not to fall into the ocean. Ayato comments that it was a real survival trip since Shu had to fight polar bears and was scratched when he came back home. Relationships Yui Komori Because of his past experience with Edgar, Shu tends to push Yui away at first since humans die too easily. He also claims that she is bothersome and talentless. Shu also has an infatuation with teasing Yui Komori which could mean he has had a crush on her throughout the seasons of the anime. Reiji Sakamaki Reiji is Shu's younger, biological brother. Because of misunderstandings and unfortunate circumstances of the past (especially Reiji's jealousy and inferiority complex towards Shu) the two brothers currently have a sour, hostile relationship. Shu isn't aware that Reiji is behind the incident that claimed Edgar's life. Beatrix Sakamaki Shu hated the strict training and restriction his mother placed upon him and rebelled against her by running away from home. However, he did care for his mother. Yuma Mukami Yuma, formerly known as Edgar, was Shu's only best friend. Shu met him when they were children. Shu often ran away from home to play with him. When Reiji noticed this, he destroyed Edgar's village by setting it on fire. Edgar went in to find his parents, but didn't come out of the village, and Shu assumed that he died and it was his fault. When Shu meets Yuma some years later, Shu instantly recognizes him but decides not to tell Yuma. He tells Yuma that he burned down the village and not Reiji. Abilities Teleportation Appearing out of nowhere instantly. Flying Vampires are able to fly during a full moon. Trivia * He is repeating the third year of high school. * He is left-handed. * He hates food that is too sweet. * His foot size is 27.5cm. * Shu has been scared of fire since childhood, as he assumed that his best friend Edgar died in a fire. * Shu loves classical music. * Plays violin and piano. Category:Characters